monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Seawolf300
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the A Very Sweet Ghoul page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thenaturals (talk) 02:30, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Important Get stuffed,your not having it i said no Superlady01 Roll The Dice..You Are Dead in The Dance Of the Night 05:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Warning I have been notified about your recent activity on the wiki, and I'm not happy at all. When somebody says you can't have an adoptable out of their store, it's their decision, not yours. It's really becoming exhausting seeing this happen. Here's the deal - you have been warned. Just stop this behaviour and that's that. If not, I'll take further action. Thenaturals (talk) 11:48, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Its Ok it really is :)) Alice..Alice! My Dear Dont Run Away...Dont Leave us To Burn! NOOOOO! 16:25, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Stop Please I saw lots of your recent activities and I read Thenatural's message. Anyways, I'm not so pleased on what your doing around the wiki. Sometimes people might not want everyone to adopt something all at once. Follow the rules before adopting. Most adoptable stores have rules about adopting and you follow them. My friends, MonsterGirl and Superlady are not too happy either. Just stop,'k? Comp Hi please check out my DOTD comp! You can find it under my blog posts.--Birdywirdygal (talk) 20:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Btw your chacter can be friends with Skylar Jay Aurora Frost andLilly McGills Don't say I didn't warn you. I told you to stop, and you didn't. Your behaviour is not acceptable, and I have no choice to give you a one month ban. Thenaturals (talk) 20:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Thenaturals's OC Breanna. Now, I've heard about you edited Breanna and I've also ''SEEN ''what you edited and I'm not happy about it nor anyone is. Thenaturals has been getting notifies about you and what you did was wrong. I saw that you edited and said YOU were the one who made Breanna Beetlejuice. Let's just hope Thenaturals and all the users including my beastie online friends forgive you when your block is over because I see that lots of users were pretty mad at you. Now, Here's the deal- Thenaturals(The admin) has given you a chance and warned you. I am giving you a second chance. If your block is finally over by one month and users plus me do anything, ANYTHING bad or irritating others we will report to Thenaturals or Auremint. Anita333 Seriously. Your comments aren't very nice, and your antics on the adoptable pages are making users quite unhappy. Here's the deal - I've banned you once, but you've came back. Stop doing this bad stuff, and I'll do nothing. But if you keep doing this bad stuff, I will be reinstating a ban. Thenaturals (talk) 07:59, October 6, 2013 (UTC)